Last Wish
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Pria berambut putih itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan tiba—hari dimana ia akan berlutut di depan sebuah makam sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia pikir, seharusnya orang yang kini ada di makam itu yang akan tertunduk sambil memandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. UkiUno. The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


_A _Juushiro Ukitake/Retsu Unohana _fanfiction_. ___Dedicated to all this pairing fans and all Bleach fans_. ___I hope you like it_. Tidak sempat ___proof-read_, semoga tidak ada typo. Hihihi...

___Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

_**The act of saving a comrade in need should require no thanks.**_

_**(—Retsu Unohana)**_

* * *

Pria berambut putih itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan tiba—hari dimana ia akan berlutut di depan sebuah makam sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia pikir, seharusnya orang yang kini ada di makam itu yang akan tertunduk sambil memandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Nyatanya, pria itu salah.

Sekali lagi, ia memegangi makam itu, dengan tangan bergetar, tanpa ada yang melindunginya dari tetes-tetes hujan.

Tidak ada lagi Retsu Unohana yang akan menyambutnya di divisi empat.

* * *

******A Juushiro Ukitake/Retsu Unohana fic**

******Alternative Reality, maybe missing scene**

******-#-**

******Last Wish  
[Saat aku berharap masih bersamamu]**

******-#-**

******Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Ketika bergabung dengan Gotei Tiga Belas, Ukitake sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian lebih kepada wanita itu. Wanita dengan rambut terikat rapi ke depan yang selalu berdiri di barisan sebelah kanan _soutaichou_, urutan nomor dua, tepat di antara _taichou_ divisi dua dan enam.

Namanya Retsu Unohana.

Ukitake baru menaruh perhatian dan tahu ia tak selembut kelihatannya, dua hari setelah ia bergabung dengan Gotei Tiga Belas. Ketika itu, ia membutuhkan pertolongan wanita itu untuk penyakit batuk darah yang sedari kecil dideritanya. Wanita itu menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah seperti yang biasa ia lihat dari sejak pertama bertemu, membantunya untuk merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur pasien.

"Anda harus banyak beristirahat, Ukitake-_taichou,_" ucap Unohana lembut, sambil memeriksa keadaan Ukitake.

"Saya hanya kurang tidur saja sepertinya, Unohana-_taichou_," balas Ukitake, sambil tertawa kecil, mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, akan lebih baik jika Anda beristirahat di sini."

"I-Itu... saya rasa itu tidak perlu, Unohana-_taichou_, saya—" belum sempat Ukitake menyelesaikan ucpannya, Unohana sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan horor, seperti siap untuk menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Bukankah di sini lebih tenang dan nyaman?"

"—y-ya, baiklah," akhirnya pria berambut putih itu hanya bisa menurut.

Ia tahu bahwa main-main dengan Unohana sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Namun, Ukitake sama sekali tidak pernah kapok untuk kembali ke divisi empat, karena, bagaimanapun, ia membutuhkan bantuan Unohana untuk membuat penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah.

Hal itu juga dibuktikan oleh Shunsui Kyouraku, teman sepermainan Ukitake sejak masih menempuh pendidikan di _Shin'o Academy_, tempat para shinigami menimba ilmu. Maka panggilan '_senpai_' dialamatkan oleh mereka berdua untuk wanita itu, yang membuat shinigami manapun tak bisa menolak keinginannya. Singkatnya: menurut atau mati.

Unohana yang Ukitake tahu adalah wanita seperti itu. Lembut, sekaligus menakutkan. Seorang wanita yang loyalitasnya pada Gotei Tiga Belas tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Menjadi _taichou_ di sana, bahkan sebelum Ukitake lulus dari akademi. Melewati berbagai pertempuran, hanya demi Gotei Tiga Belas; melawan Aizen menjadi penutup pertempuran habis-habisan mereka.

"Sedang menikmati teh, Ukitake-_taichou_?" suara lembut itu memecah lamunan Ukitake ketika menikmati tehnya sambil memperhatikan matahari terbenam.

"Ah ya, Unohana-_taichou_. Silahkan, silahkan," Ukitake menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk.

Mengangguk, wanita itu setuju untuk duduk di sampingnya. Begitu anggun, tanpa perlu membuktikannya pada siapapun, cukup dengan melihatnya saja.

"Ada perlu?" tanya Ukitake _to the point_.

Unohana menggeleng pelan, membuat Ukitake sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Saya hanya sedang mencari angin segar. Apakah mengganggu Anda?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak," jawab pria itu cepat.

Unohana tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada matahari yang sedang terbenam. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan, membuat Ukitake pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang raja siang yang akan segera beristirahat itu.

"Ukitake-_taichou_, jika suatu saat nanti... saya kalah dalam pertarungan, menurut Anda, ada berapa banyak orang yang akan datang ke makam saya?"

Bingung dan tidak bisa menjawab adalah respon pertama yang diberikan oleh Ukitake. Unohana yang kalah di medan perang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benak pria itu, walau fakta bahwa wanita di sampingnya berasal dari divisi 'pendukung' tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"...Anda bicara aneh, Unohana-_taichou_."

Unohana menggeleng, "Saya hanya ingin tahu..."

Ukitake menimbang beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum bijak, "Bagi saya, jumlah bukan hal yang penting. Ada atau tidak pun bukan menjadi masalah, Anda sudah hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Wanita berambut segelap malam itu menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, jawaban yang kurang lebih bisa ia duga dari seorang Ukitake. Unohana tersenyum.

"Begitu..."

Ukitake mengangguk, "Lagipula, sepertinya Anda yang akan melihat saya duluan di peristirahatan terakhir," ucapnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kenapa Anda berpikir begitu?"

"Anda tentu tahu alasannya."

Unohana berpikir sebentar, dan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna menjadi tanda bahwa ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Ukitake. Batuk darah. Alih-alih kecewa atau sedih, _taichou_ divisi empat itu malah tertawa kecil. Kenyataannya, walau mengidap itu sejak kecil, Ukitake masih terlihat sehat walau penyakitnya sering kambuh.

Ukitake ikut tertawa kecil, kemudian meletakkan gelas teh yang sedang ia pegang ke sebelah tempatnya duduk, "Anda mau teh, Unohana-_taichou_?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Anda tahu... saya dan Anda sudah menjabat menjadi _taichou_ lebih dari dua ratus tahun, tapi Anda belum bisa berhenti memanggil saya dengan nama saja."

"Begitupun Anda..., saya pikir?"

Unohana mengangguk, "Kebiasaan lama memang sulit dihilangkan."

"Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin memulai kebiasaan baru, kan?"

Ketika pembicaraan itu diakhiri oleh sebuah pertanyaan, sang ratu malam sudah duduk manis di singgasananya, ditemani tentara bintang yang selalu setia mendampingi. Unohana menarik nafas panjang sebelum memijakkan kakinya ke tanah, dan berdiri.

"Di saat minum teh Anda yang selanjutnya, izinkan saya untuk mencoba memanggil Anda... Ukitake."

Kedua iris hijau Ukitake membulat sempurna sebelum menangguk pelan, "Ya, tentu saja, Unohana... _taichou_."

Seulas senyum tipis ditunjukkan _taichou_ dari Isane Kotetsu itu sebelum pergi.

* * *

"_Yare_, _yare_, Ukitake..."

Sebuah payung berwarna merah muda kini melindungi Ukitake dari deras hujan. Pria itu menoleh, mendapati teman seperjuangannya tengah memayungi dirinya. Mata kanan Shunsui Kyouraku yang ditutup oleh _eye patch _adalah saksi lain perjuangan dari wanita yang sudah terbaring di peristirahatan terakhirnya kini.

"Kyouraku..."

"Kau akan dimarahi _senpai_ kalau sakit hanya karena kehujanan."

Ukitake tersenyum tipis sebelum bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, "Kau benar. _Senpai_ akan marah... Unohana."

"Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Ukitake menggeleng, "Kurasa sudah cukup."

Kyouraku memandangi Ukitake beberapa saat; mencoba memastikan bahwa sahabat karibnya itu baik-baik saja. Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan makam yang sempat membuatnya berlutut dalam hujan tadi.

"Setelah ini kau tak bisa santai lagi, Kyouraku," Ukitake membuka pembicaraan.

"_Yare_, _yare_, aneh sekali, padahal di Seiretei jarang sekali hujan," Kyouraku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ukitake tertawa kecil.

_Hei, kalau kita bertemu lagi pada saat aku minum teh, aku akan belajar untuk terus memanggil namamu tanpa ada _senpai _atau _taichou_ yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Unohana..._

* * *

_**Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path.**_

_**(—Juushiro Ukitake)**_

* * *

—******おわり****—**

—**1064******** words (story only)****—**

* * *

******#curhat: **Halo Fandom Bleach Indonesia! Halo _readers_ yang mau repot-repot membaca cerita ini sampai selesai! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Cha baru saja liburaaaan~! Hohohoho...

Menulis fanfic ini sampai selesai itu ternyata sulit pakai banget. Seriusan... WB ini membunuhku. Hiks. _But, well..._ pada akhirnya selesai juga. Mari kita syukuran! Hahaha...

_Happy holiday, all_!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
